Indestructible
by vampire865
Summary: When Tony gets called out on another mission, supposedly the worst one of them all, alone, will he come back in one peice or will he not come back at all?


**This isn't my first fanfic, but this is my first Iron Man fanfic and I have read a lot of them. I feel that it's hard to write something that is as good as some of the other fanfics that I've read, but I'm gonna try. This is a songfic.**

**Name of Song: Indestructible  
Name of Band: Disturbed**

**I showed my friends and asked, "Doesn't this fit Iron Man exactly?" "… Oh. My. God. That is **_**creepy**_**. I wonder why this wasn't on the soundtrack." :D**

**Beware of suck-y-ness. I'm not that great at writing. :(**

**Disclaimer: Although I would love to own Iron Man, as much as I am obsessed with it (along with Robert Downey Jr. lol) I, unfortunately, do not. That's kind of good because I would have made the movie suck and the comics horrible ha-ha… of course, not on purpose :D.**

**Anyways, here it goes. (lyrics in bold)**

**--**

"Good luck," Pepper told Tony when he was fully dressed as Iron Man,

Tony had gotten a call earlier from Rhodes saying that one of the local villages in Afghanistan was being blown to smithereens by a warlord and his massive army. He had been warned that this would probably be his most dangerous mission due to the type of and amount of weapons the warlord was in possession of and the vast number of troops under his command. The US Army couldn't help him out with this one.

That was twenty minutes ago.

"Come back in one piece," Pepper continued, worried.

"I'll be back before dinner," was all Tony said, but there was a hint of smile in his voice.

He took off, leaving Pepper in the shop feeling a little less worried because of his joking.

**--**

The joy of flight that Tony usually felt disintegrated when he saw the fire, explosions, and death that looked like a main part of the village.

Bodies were scattered everywhere and a single tear slid down his face as he landed.

Immediately, he got to work.

He locked the targeting device onto the people that were holding the villagers hostage and, after killing them, he took the hostages to a safe place to hide until it was over, making sure they were out of the way before he exploded one of the three tanks.

Before he knew what was happening, a missile launcher was aimed at his head and fired.

He had barely enough time to get out of the way before the missile hit the building scant inches away from where he was. Still, the explosion sent him flying and the armor flew off of the lower half of his right arm.

When he landed, he felt a sharp crack in his arm that sent instant and horrifying pain up his arm, and his chest hurt badly.

The situation was worse than he ever thought.

**--**

His entire right side hurt and he knew there were a few broken ribs based on the pain he felt when he moved his torso and when he took a breath.

Tony stood up, wincing, and aimed his own missiles at the two surviving tanks, destroying them one-by-one.

The others of the army were shooting at him. All were dead within a few hours. The only ones left were him, the villagers, and the warlord who was tied to a wall.

"Do you want him, or would you like me to get him?" Tony asked them.

The villagers smiled evilly, wanting revenge on their fallen loved ones as a result of this man, small and fragile as he had a terrified look on his face when the villagers surrounded him.

"He's all yours then," he called as he flew off.

To be safe, Tony took all the weapons a few miles away from the village to destroy them all. That took an extra hour because there were a lot of large, heavy weapons.

By the time the weapons were on fire and he was flying off, Tony was exhausted.

His arm hurt badly and blood was slowly trickling down due to multiple yet tiny wounds. It was hard to breath because of the broken ribs and whenever he moved his right arm, pain spread across his entire body.

Tony flew off as the weapons exploded behind him.

**--**

The flight home was horrible.

He couldn't fly correctly because, whenever he tried to use the flight stabilizer, his arm hurt like hell, and without it, he flew lopsided, causing him even more pain. No matter what, he was in constant pain.

Tony ordered Jarvis to call Pepper and tell her that he was on his way home and needed her down to help, since he didn't trust his voice to keep the pain from alarming her.

And, Pepper wasn't worried. She was called down mostly every time, but usually it was because of a small wound that he needed her help with. Very rarely was it more than a minor injury. She didn't think to worry because Tony had specifically kept the bad part of the information from her.

But, she knew something was horribly wrong when she heard a large crash and ran down to find Tony surrounded by rubble from the ceiling, laying on top of his favorite car at an odd angle, his bloody, broken arm held to his chest.

He pulled off his helmet as Pepper rushed over to him.

"Ow…" he said, before closing his eyes to keep her from seeing the immense pain that they showed, although she glimpsed it briefly.

"God, Tony," Pepper whispered. "Jarvis, how bad is he?" she asked more loudly.

Jarvis immediately made a long list of issues. "He has a broken arm and his right shoulder is dislocated. He has a concussion and a few broken ribs. The rest of his body is covered in bruises."

She gasper and noticed Tony's bleeding arm was getting worse. "You need a hospital… But first we need to get you out of this."

He groaned painfully. "Fine, but I need help up." He held out his good arm.

Pepper carried most of his weight as Tony limped over to the machine that took of the suit.

He stood upright as the suit came slowly and painfully off, and all Pepper could do was stand by and wait for it to be over.

When the suit was off, Tony wobbled and almost fell over before Pepper caught him.

"Now," she began, "time for the hospital. Jarvis, get whomever you can and tell him we need a ride to the hospital. Tell him we need a fast car and to bring it around front."

"Yes, Miss Potts," came Jarvis's reply.

**--**

As Pepper sat in one of the chairs in the waiting room, she heard a yell from one of the rooms closest to her.

"That _hurt_," she heard Tony say, almost yell.

"Sorry, sir, but we needed to pop that shoulder back into place," came the calm reply.

A few minutes later, the doctor came out.

"You can come back in now, ma'am," he said.

She found Tony lying in a bed with bandages on his arm along with a cast. Bruises were showing up all over his body.

Pepper expected him to look vulnerable in the small hospital bed, but Tony looked anything but.

He grinned up at her.

"I suggest that he stay here over-night so we can monitor his condition," the doctor said, looking at me. Then he turned to Tony. "You may leave tomorrow morning, Mr. Stark, but you should rest for a few days at the minimum."

Tony groaned and Pepper laughed. He hated not being able to do anything.

**--**

As Tony walked out of the hospital the next morning, his arm in a sling, Pepper walked beside him.

"Let's get you something to eat," Pepper said.

"Is that an invitation for lunch?" Tony asked.

Pepper rolled her eyes and laughed. "No, you need your rest. But, I'd love a rain check."

"How about tomorrow, and instead of lunch it will be dinner," he replied.

She nodded, still laughing. "Sounds good. Oh, and, Mr. Stark? Next time, try not to come back as hurt after your next mission."

This time it was his turn to laugh.

"Are you kidding? I'm indestructible."

**--**

**See, I told you it wouldn't be that good. There was something that I wanted to say but I can't really remember what it was. I can't remember… But I think this was the longest songfic I've made. Way too obsessed with Iron Man lol. R&R. Thnx**

**~L8rs! –Jenanananana-**

**UPDATE (2-16-10): The second fic i have taken the lyrics out of because of the terms of service. my apologies if it makes the story confusing. listen to the song, if you wish, and it will make sense.**


End file.
